What Did We Have?
by tdwtgeek
Summary: Sequel to It's All Because Of You: When Austin and Ally head to a new city and fight breaks out over them splitting them up, what will they do? Will Austin ever try to get Ally back or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N) So I'm back! With the sequel to Its All Because of You. Are you guys ready to read this? Well I'm not ready to let you. Few things, Austin is 19 and Ally is 18 in my story now they were when they graduated also. And Trish and Dez, aren't going to be in the story that much. Ok well now that I'm done talking, here's the story!_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

They say a new life is supposed to bring happiness and hope. Not sadness and tears. I thought that when I moved here, everything would be better. It wasn't. If anything it was worse. I was supposed to go to a college here along with Austin. Instead, I'm sitting at a bus stop waiting for an old friend to pick me up. Everything that had happened in the last 7 hours running through my head. From the fight to me just leaving him. I see the blue dodge convertible pull up. "Hey Ally!" I see my best friend since forever ago. "Hey Taylor," I get into the back seat since Taylor had brought her boyfriend, Koga. "Are you ok?" I nod into the mirror. Taylor takes the sign and leaves me alone. I know she's not done talking about it though. We're going to talk about this later. I put in my headphones and listen to Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. I look out the window at the once familiar settings. I'm back at my old home. Missouri.

**Austin's POV**

We were here. Here at a safer place. Here to start a new life. Instead, we ended up fighting and splitting. Now I'm stuck in a place that felt safe with Ally around. Missouri. Where the fuck am I supposed to go! I don't know this place as well as Ally. I mean I was born here but then I moved to Miami when I was 2. I had no old friends here, like Ally, and I don't know where to go! I call a taxi to take me to St. Joe. I tell him to drop me off at Walmart. I get some food and new clothes and then catch a ride to a hotel. I need to get a job if I'm going to live here. I walk up to the front desk and get a room. "Are there any jobs available? Or even a newspaper for me to find a job?" The guy nods his head and hands me a newspaper. I thank him then walk to my room. I flop on my bed and start thinking. What went wrong? Why did this happen? What did I say that made her make this decision? Can I fix this? My insides are cringing knowing that I can't see her. Is it possible that you could love someone so much they make your heart hurt? 'Cause I believe I have heart ache. I grab a pillow and stuff my face into it. Then I scream. I don't care if people hear me, I needed to let it out. I feel tears in my eyes and I let them out. My face could be red right now, but I don't care. I just don't care anymore. Ally's gone and I'm probably never going to see her again. I stand up and walk onto the balcony. I grab the railing as I start swinging over it. I think about jumping, but that's not me. I'm not ready to give this life up. I could probably fix this problem, but I don't ant to try. I just want to give up. I walk back inside my room and lay on the bed. Closing my eyes, thinking about how I could turn out. I fall asleep thinking like this.

**Ally's POV**

I get to my friend Taylor's house and immediately run into my old room. Everything was still there, from the Taylor Swift posters to the LPS toys in my drawer. She kept everything. I pick up one of my old favorite LPS toys and its name comes back. "Jackson," I whisper. "You were always fond of that husky," Taylor was standing in the doorway. "You kept everything? Even my old little baby toys," Taylor nods her head. "Of course I would. I know you love them even if you are 18." Taylor comes up to me and picks up the stuffed dog my grandpa gave me before he died. "Remember Flag?" She hands me the dog. "How could I not?" Flag is a beagle that looks like the American flag. "Can I have a moment alone in my room? To unpack and get reused to my old room," Taylor nods and leaves the room. I grab my suitcase and start unpacking. I come across a picture of Austin and me. Why did I ruin everything? Why did I just forget him? How come I didn't immediately run back to him? I just want him back with me. I just want to feel the protection I felt with him again. I lay on my bed with the picture on my chest. I close my eyes and let the emotions come. I start crying and I can feel my face become warm. I wish Austin was here to tell me that everything was alright, that I had no reason to cry. But he's not here. I miss him hard with an ache in my stomach and a sandpaper feeling in my throat. I miss him like a big, empty, shut-up, quiet space torn out of my guts, and nothing can patch up that great big ugly hole he left. I look at the picture again then hide it in my old book. I look around the room again and realize, I can start new. Without worries about Austin. I lay in bed and fall asleep after this thought runs through my head, Who's Austin?


	2. Chapter 2

**_2 Years Later_**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up with a girl beside me. I think her names Brianna? Anyways, last night was the just the usual. Get so drunk to have sex with a girl that I won't remember in the morning. I get up and put my boxers and a shirt on. I go to the bathroom to fix my hair. I may be a man whore but I still care about my hair. I look in the mirror and it hits me. Today is Ally's birthday. She will be turning 20 this year. I wish I was there to wish her a happy birthday. I wish I could wake up beside her, but she no longer exists in my life. I stop thinking about her and go back to my bedroom. "Babe, wake up." I shake the girl I slept with awake. "Yes dear? Want me to make you breakfast?" She starts kissing me, even though she's only in her bra and underwear. The kiss is wet and sloppy. She sneaks her tongue in and that's when I pull away. "No," I smirk, "I want you to get out. Put your clothes on and leave." Brooke, or Brianna I really don't know her name, looks shocked but puts her clothes on then leaves. When she leaves I pull my phone out. I still have Ally's number. I don't think she changed it, so I dial it.  
**Austin**/**_Answer-er_**  
**Hello?**  
**_Who is this?_**  
**It's Austin**  
**_Oh Austin, don't ever call me again I'm Ally's friend Taylor and with what I heard you're horrible_**  
**Just tell Ally I said happy 20th birthday**  
And with that I hang up.

**Taylor's POV**

Austin just tried to call Ally. What do I do? Do I tell her this or hide it. Surely it would ruin her day to know that Austin still thinks about her. I mean, Ally's taken by Drake! Ally could not stop talking about him when they first met. 'Oh my gosh! You would love him! He is so sweet, good with kids, can cook, funny, handsome, and most importantly my type of guy!' I still remember the day he asked her out. I was there, I helped plan it. Drake and Ally went out to a romantic dinner then Drake took her to the beach and there were candles everywhere on the shore. Ever since then Ally has been in love with him! They've been dating for 2 years and 2 months. I hear Ally come into the kitchen. I had her her pancakes then mumble, "Austin called you." I walk away as fast as possible, then look at her face. "He what?" she scrunched up her face like she does when she's feeling mixed emotions. "He called my phone, thinking it was you. He wanted me to give you a message," I look to see how she's reacting to this. She keeps smiling followed by frowning, then she scrunches up her face again. "What was the message?" "He wanted me to tell you , 'Happy birthday'," Ally, I notice, gets tears in her eyes. The first tear comes from her right eye, so she's happy. Good. "Ally? What are you thinking?" I walk toward her and sit by her. "It's just, 2 years has gone by. And for 2 years he never talked to either of us, then all of a sudden he does. It's proof he still thinks of me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him either, I always think about going to him but I don't know where he is," Ally jumps up and goes for my phone. I run for it and grab it before she does. "Ally, you have Drake. Remember him? Love of your life?" Ally looks down, then looks back up with more tears in her eyes. "You're right. If I don't move on now, I'll be stuck on Austin forever. I'll go get rid of these tears then wake up Drake." Ally walks toward the bathroom to wash-up. There's the Ally I know. I continue to make pancakes, I'm surprised Ally remembers these are Austin's favorite.

**Ally POV**

Austin called me to say 'Happy Birthday' after two years of not talking to me. What, what kind of a person does that! Even though I'm mad at him for that, I still can't help but feel the emotions I always felt when we were dating. Am I still inlove with him? There's no possible way, right? I mean I love Drake! I've been dating him for 2 years! I wash up my face, then walk up to my room to wake up Drake. I shake his arm, the way Austin would. A smile creeps on my face without me realizing. I quickly get rid of the smile. "Hey Drake. There's pancakes downstairs if you want them," Austin would run downstairs at the name pancakes, but Drake isn't Austin. Drake is Drake. A funny, emotional, caring, artistic kind of guy. Drake turns around and looks at me. He has dark green eyes, that make him look serious or suspenseful. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, okay?" I nod my head then kiss his cheek. I leave the room, I know what has to be done. I have to see Austin again! Just as friends though, because I'm dating Drake and happy about it.

Austin POV

I'm sitting on my bed, eating Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos, while watching the movie The Dead. The Dead is the sequel to the movie The Enemy. The Dead is about this disease that affects everyone over 16 and up and turns them into zombies, or in this movies case, Sickos. It's a marathon for these three movies the next one is The Fear. Apparently, these movies were all books first and they're British. The movies are actually pretty good, so maybe I'll read the books. I'm at the part where,** (spoilers if you haven't read The Dead)** Frédérique is finding out she's a sicko. I have to admit, I did like her, now I don't. My phone vibrates and I pause the movie.  
**Austin**/ Caller  
**Hello**  
Austin, hi it's me Ally  
**Ally! Did you get my message?**  
Yes, and thank you but I have to ask, why are you just now talking to me after two years of not talking to me  
**Well I don't know I just know that I picked up my phone and called Taylor**  
Oh, well I have to see you. As friends though  
**Ok. When and where?**  
Tomorrow, do know where Messic Park is?  
**Yea I live by it**  
Ok so we haven't been this far apart then, I'll walk up there around 4:30 and should get there at 4:46  
**Really subspecific there**  
Yea, she laughs slightly, well see you there  
**See ya**

I can't believe it. I'm seeing Ally tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok first off, I don't know if The Enemy, The Dead, or The Fear are actual movies. I know there books though. All by Charlie Higson. I love Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos, but I don't own them. Ok review this time if you want a third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I had just left the house. I was walking all the way to the park. A billion thoughts were racing through my brain. Maybe I should call him and call this off. No, I need to see him. I was walking up a street when I saw a younger kid, most likely a sixth or seventh grader. "Heya miss! Could point me towards the park. I'm new," the kid asked. "Sure, what's your name?" We started walking towards the park. "Names, Sam." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Well, nice to meet you Sam," We kept talking for awhile.

We finally reached the park and I was so nervous. I was trying so hard not to pick up my hair and chew on it! "Well Sam, we're here," I looked around and didn't see Austin. I looked at my watch, 4:45. I walked towards a swing set and started swinging with my eyes closed. I heard someone sit next to me, "Hi," I heard him say. Did Austin's voice change while we weren't talking? "Hi Blondie," I want to sound like I don't care. "Blondie? Last time I checked, I'm a brunette," I open my eyes and look at this stranger. He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. He probably could tell, "Ally, it's Elliot!" He got up from his seat and walked closer to me. Now that I could see him closer, I could recognize his smiling face. "Elliot!" I got up and hugged him. "How's it going?" I released the hug and looked him in the eyes. "It's good! I'm dating a guy named Drake and living with my friend Taylor," I saw a quick emotion flash in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Ah Taylor. How is she? Last time I saw her, she was 12 and into so much violence it scared me," Elliot added a dramatic shiver and I laughed. "Well she grew out of that. Still likes violence, but not as much," Elliot smiled. I heard someone clear his throat behind us. I turn around and see Austin. "Uh, h-hi Austin," I try to smile as if we've been having hanging out this whole time. "Hi, Ally. Who's this?" I point at the boy behind me, "This is Elliot," "Hi," Elliot waves at Austin. "Hey. Um, Ally and I were supposed to have a chat," Elliot nods his head, "Of course," he walks away.

"So Ally, how's it going?" Austin sat on the grass. I sat on a swing. "It's fine. A lot has changed in 2 years. I got a job as a librarian. And I'm dating a guy named Drake. How's it going for you?" Austin pulled a piece of grass and started tearing it apart. "It's good. I'm working for a fruit barn. People come and ask me to pull the best looking fruit we have. I don't really have a relationship," is he not in a relationship because of me? Did I keep him held back? No Ally, you're in love with Drake. Don't think of Austin. "Oh. So why'd you want to talk?" I looked up at Austin, then back down at the ground. "I wanted to tell you, Austin, that I want us to be friends again. I miss hanging out with you Austin," Austin looked at me, got up, and came to sit by me. "I miss you to Ally, but not as friends. I miss, us. I miss us being together," I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Austin, I already told you. I have a boyfriend," I looked into his eyes and he held my gaze, then broke it. "I know, which is why, I'll settle for friends," Austin smiled sweetly. That's the smile I fell for.

It's been almost a week since the day I spoke to Austin. He hasn't called me, or texted. I hope he does soon. He's driving me mad! I was sitting on my bed with my laptop opened listening to music. I hear a knock on my door. I pause my music and open the door. I smile at who is behind the door. "Hi Drake," he smiles back at me. "Can you meet me your favorite Mexican restaurant tonight at 6?" I nod at him. "See you," he kisses my cheek and walks away. When I hear the front door close, I run towards Taylor's room. I jump onto her bed. "Drake asked me out, Drake asked me out," I sing. "Jeez Taylor, you act like this is the first time he asked you out," that's true. It's not the first time he has. We've been going out at least once a week since we've started dating. "I better get ready. I have to be there at 6. It's only 3," Taylor laughs and goes back to whatever she was doing.

I start heading out to the restaurant at 5:30. I reach it at exactly 6. I see Drake's red truck and know he's here. I park and run inside. I see him at a table and walk towards him. "Hi Ms. Late," I chuckle. "I wasn't late. I was right on time," Drake looks me in the eye. "I know."

After we finished eating, Drake took me to a park. We were laying on a blanket when he got up and looked at me. "Ally, I just want you to know that you're the most amazing person in my life. I fell deeply for you within' two minutes of meeting you. I knew one day, I would do what I'm about to do," is he? He is! Drake got down on one knee and I stood up and gasped. "Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" I started to cry. "Yes Drake, yes!" I jump into his arms and he holds me tight.

* * *

**_So I was watching Holes and InuYasha while watching this. I thought I might reply to one review that caught my attention. _**

**_Guest: Sweetheart, I hope everything is fine now. Could you PM me? I would really like to talk to you. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

I haven't had contact with Ally ever since the park. It's been 4 months. Is she okay? Did she forget about me? Was she just lying about being friends? She couldn't of been lying, right? These questions were driving me insane every day. I want to hear her sweet voice, but every time I call her cell phone, it goes to voicemail. I've left about 10 voicemails. Surely she would call me back? Should I go to see her? No. I couldn't.

I get up from bed and walk to the shower, scratching my head. I turned on the shower to the right heat and get out of my clothes. I walk into the shower. I do the usual routine and walk back out of the shower to dry off. I have decided. I'm going to see Ally.

**Ally's POV**

This wedding is huge! We've rented a huge church for this. I have to walk down a spiral staircase with my brother-like friend, Shigure**(1)**. At the end of the staircase, he's going to hand me off to my other brother-like friend, Kyo. Kyo will walk me to the center of the room where Drake will be standing along with my bridesmaids and his groomsmen. Then it will run like a regular wedding and the after party will be all like the usual. My bridesmaids and I are going to dance to Footloose by Kenny Chesney. That night will be amazing! I'm being fitted for my dress and Tohru, Taylor, and Cassidy are being fitted for theirs. Taylor's little cousin is being fitted for her flower girl dress. She's so adorable! Nelson is going to bring the rings. It's going to be so perfect! I notice that my phone starts buzzing again. It's Austin again. I feel bad telling him we'll be friends again, then ignore him completely. I wish I had time to tell him what's going on. But this wedding is coming so close. Everything except the outfits is ready. The wedding is only in 3 months. It needs to be closer!

**-2 weeks later- Austin's POV**

I decided to call again and this time it rang twice before being answered.

**Ally**/Austin  
Ally? Ally! Why haven't you been answering my calls?  
**I'm so sorry Austin! I've just been so busy and I finally had time to answer your call.**  
Why are you so busy lately?  
**Austin, I'm getting married.**  
Married?  
**I know isn't it great! Anyway, I have to go, Maddie and Nelson are being fitted right now.**

Ally hung up without letting me say goodbye. Well know what kept her from answering me, that should make me feel better? No, Ally was mine originally. And I intend to get her back to being mine. But how, well that will take some planning.

**Ally's POV  
-2 months later-**

Alright, the wedding is only a couple weeks away. Oh, Ally, don't freak out!

"Ally, calm down. Nothing will go wrong." Taylor said, trying to comfort her friend.

"You don't know that!"

"I should, because, I'm your maid of honor." Taylor frowned.

"You're right. I'm sorry for doubting you, its just I'm so worried." Ally said, hugging her best friend.

"That's acceptable for a soon-to-be bride." Taylor laughed, "Now come on, you need some sleep."

* * *

**_Alright, so sorry for not updating sooner! I just left the fandom for awhile. I wanted to join another fandom for something new and I did and now I like more stuff!_**

**_So the next chapter will be the wedding, are you ready for madness?_**

**_Also, go read my rated M story What Happens Behind the Scenes, Stays Behind the Scenes for gayness between Achievement Hunters Gavin and Michael._**

**_1. Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru are all from an anime and manga called Fruits Basket. It's awesome. Watch it. Read it. Love it._**

**_K, bye!_**


End file.
